You'll Know For Sure
by lifeneedstofuckoff
Summary: After Sirius dies, Harry decides to go back in time. His mission? To save as many as he can. But, time travel comes at a cost... he falls in love, what happens for the future? Will he be able to stop Voldemort for good? SB/HP. James/Lily. Slytherin Harry.
1. chapter 1

**A/N- set after Sirius's death, Harry goes back in time, the mission? Save as many as he can.**

 **Chapter** **One**

 **Giving Up On Me**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If you get this letter, then I have gone. Prehaps I died yesterday, prehaps I died last month. Know this Harry- It was NOT your fault. I hope to God I went down fighting. I won't forgive myself if I died from Chicken Pox or some disease. I know that you have felt more alone this year, 'more than ever' were your chosen words. I can honestly say I felt the same. Being stuck in this old house... Brings back memories. Let's just say you're not the only one keeping secrets. Harry, Dumbledore knew what the Prophecy said, he knew what Voldemort would do to you. Answer me this, if he knew why wouldn't he warn you? Before the year? Or why did he not tell you that you had a fragment of Voldemort's soul inside you? A Horcrux can be removed, Harry. Ask the Goblin's. Please, do this for me Harry. I know it may come as a shock that I doubt Dumbledore, I have done ever since your third year, he could have convinced the minister to give me a trial, yet, he did nothing. Just stood back and watched. I've been thinking a lot, these past few years, it's the only thing I could really do freely. Harry, Voldemort may not be the only Dark Lord._

 _Know that I will always love you, never blame yourself for my death. Clear your mind, bear in mind of what the light can do, keep your true friends close. Come to my will reading, I'd appreciate it if you could be there._

 _Love from, Lord Sirius Orion Black_

"Where do you think you're going?"

Harry frowned at Vernon, he was not in the mood to deal with him or Petunia, certainly not his cousin. Carefully, he drawed out his wand, the pair immediately backed away into the corner of the sitting room, Petunia started trembling at the sight of the wand, Vernon just glared at it.

"I will be going out, with any luck, I won't be returning, so don't wait up," Harry growled while the two nodded. Harry wandlessly opened his cupboard door, something he had been able to do since he was three years old, when they had starved him, he was able to sneak out and eat crap from the bins.

Shrinking his trunk, he put it in his pocket. The magic he does at school is just a show, he knew that if he wanted to stay friends with Ron and Hermione, he'd have to have marks which stayed two points behind Ron. It was damaging his future, but... that was about to change. He made sure that after Ron and he chose the subjects, that he changed them back a few hours later. He felt bad, but it couldn't do to hide. Hiding got Sirius killed. He'd never do that again.

O-o-O

 **September, 13th 1977**

"James! Come back here!" Sirius shouted, running through the Hall's of Hogwarts, his long red hair bouncing up and down his face. He had been pranked by his best friend, in the middle of having a dream about a sixth year called Aiden. James dropped a potion, made by Remus, on to his beloved hair, that would change colour to what he was thinking at the time. So, red was anger, purple was calm, green was disgust, pink was love and orange was embarrassment.

It was obvious that Sirius was feeling angry at this moment in time. As they made their way to the Great Hall, they grabbed attention to most of the student body, James was only a few metres ahead from Sirius, but Sirius was quickly closing the gap. They stumbled into the Great Hall, which was having a normal, peaceful breakfast before James Potter and Sirius Black tumbled in, falling over each other.

"James Charlus Potter! I swear I'll kill you!" Sirius threatened, as they got up from the floor. James had an amused expression on his face, while Remus and Peter walked up to the pair.

"Oh, are you angry, Sirius? Dreaming about your girl, moaning in your sleep-"

"Shut up!" Sirius flushed red, embarrassed, making his hair turn orange. James rolled his eyes and turned to Remus,

"Great job on the potion, who do you think Sirius fancies? The name began with an A... you don't think it's Alicia Bell do you?" James asked innocently, Sirius's hair turned green, as a crowd formed. Most of them were laughing, especially some of the Slytherin's that had decided to watch this show down.

"James, I'm being serious, shut up, now!" Sirius growled out, making James laugh even more as Sirius's hair turned red again.

"Or what? You'll get your Mum to-"

"If you finish that sentence, James, you'll regret it," Sirius said, taking a step forward. His hair had turned deep blue, which shocked Remus more than anyone. 'Why would Sirius be scared of his Mum? They knew they had a rough childhood, but did that mean... No?' Remus's eyes widened and Sirius cursed under his breath.

"James, leave it," Sirius's hair turned calm for a moment, only his brother, Regulus, felt the same relief as Sirius did. He was forced to come and watch this pathetic show when his friends from the house got up and walked to the centre of the room, where the two best friends were fighting.

"W-what?" James stuttered, confused. Luckily, they were saved by Professor McGonagall, who coughed to get the crowds attention.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, detention! Thirty points from Gryffindor, each!" She shouted, earning groans from the Gryffindors and cheers from all of the Slytherins.

'Great, this day just gets better and better...' Sirius thought, as he made eye contact with Aiden, no one but Regulus saw his hair go pink for a second. He smirked at his brother, time for some heart breaking.

O-o-O

"May I have a room please?" Harry asked, in a deep, low voice. It had been two days since he had left the Dursley's, two days since he had the Horcrux removed, his scar gone. Two days since his life turned the right way up.

"Name?"

"Hades Pervelle,"

Tom looked up in shock, the man standing before him looked no older than sixteen, yet his presence... the era around him seemed, different. His jet black hair was shoulder length, he had broad shoulders, his eyes were grey, almost silver. Over all, this man looked very, very handsome.

"Of course, my Lord, here you are, I hope you enjoy your stay," Harry's eyes widened, he opened his mouth and closed it again. How did Tom, think he was a Lord? The Goblins made sure Harry changed his name. Hades, Greek for 'Not being seen'. Harry felt it was rather fitting. It was a must if the plan would succeed. The plan, to go back twenty years into the past.

As Harry walked up the stairs to room five, he couldn't help but think, if this would work... he could get to see Sirius again, his parents... Remus. He could stop Peter from ever betraying them. This plan, _had_ to work.

O-o-O

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, after seeing his Head boy, James Potter, pull off that prank. Why did he choose James again? He had hoped James would have been mature enough to stop with the pranks, but... he shouldn't have his brought his hopes up.

Suddenly, there was a green light and a bang, along with a low groan. His eyes widened, there, in the middle of his office, was what looked like a seventeen year old man, dressed in black jeans and a green jumper, with dark green silk robes.

"Why is it never easy? Why couldn't I have used my broom? It would have stopped me from feeling sick..." The boy mumbled, rubbing his forehead. He then looked up, eyes widened in realisation.

"Wow, Professor, did you ever not have grey hair?"

 ** _TBC..._**


	2. chapter 2

**If I owned Harry Potter I'd be traveling around the world right now.**

 **Chapter** **Two**

 **The Power of** **Love**

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Albus asked polietly, the man smirked, before walking up to him, brushing dust of his knees.

"I, am Hades Pervelle and I have come to join your school,"

Pervelle?! It couldn't be, they had all died out, surely? He couldn't just let this man join Hogwarts, there would be an outcry among the staff... everybody would want to know who he is, where he came from. Is it possible for that type of risk?

"Mr Pervelle, I don't know -"

"Ah, but Albus, you do know me. But, that's a story for another time, isn't it? All you need to know is that my parents died when I was born, my Godfather was taken from me... and I've transferred from Beauxbatons, my classes will be listed here," Hades said, handing the piece of paper to Dumbledore. He hated the man, but, he couldn't let on what he knew.

"Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes, six subjects?" Albus asked, shocked. Hades nodded. He didn't know why Dumbledore was so shocked, it wasn't hard to do six subjects and they were pretty easy.

"Yes Sir, can I be sorted? I've already missed the first week of term,"

"Er, of course, Mr Pervelle,"

O-o-O

"I can't wait for food!" Sirius says as they walked to dinner. His hair had warn off by lunch time and it had been awkward in the group ever since. Remus chuckled.

"Of course, food is all you can think about," Sirius nodded as they sat down on the Gryffindor table.

"James, haven't you heard, there's a new pupil!" James's eyes widened as Lily sat down next to him, holding his hand. Grinning at the two love birds, Remus asked,

"How do you know?"

"I'm Head Girl, I had to show him around, he's a Slytherin," She frowned, remembering the conversation she had with him just moments ago.

 _"So, Hades, what brings you here so late in the year?" She asked, Hades frowned._

 _"Family issues," He said simply._

 _"Well, do you play Quidditch?"_

 _"I was seeker and captain, my team will murder me... I've never lost a game, they'll probably have Ginny a seeker, but she's not as quick as me, Ron will be over the moon, he'll replace me..." Hades mumbled to himself, her eyes widened. A captain? James will want to hear about this._

 _"Will you try out? I hear the Slytherin's are looking for a seeker," Lily pointed out, although she frowned herself when Hades eyes started watering._

 _"I'd love to... Quidditch is just amazing... but, I can't. Not anymore,"_

 _He sounded truely heatbroken. Lily placed her hand on his shoulder, Hades flinched, 'that doesn't look so good... I'll watch out for signs, but if it's what I think...' she thought,_

 _"Let me show you to Slytherin, I'll hand you to Lucius Malfoy, he's a Prefect," She explained and he nodded in agreement._

 _"Nice meeting you, Evans," He said as they got to the door to the Slytherin common rooms. She raised an eyebrow as he walked through, Hades was definitely, something else._

"Lily!" She blinked, James was looking at her, filled with concern.

"Oh, sorry. Did you know, he was a seeker for his old team, never lost a match, apparently," She said, smiling. James mouth dropped to the ground, although it was Sirius who spoke next.

"Maybe he can finally give James a run for his money," He smirked as Dumbledore tapped onto his glass.

"Attention! We have a new student joining us today, seventh year, Hades Pervelle,"

Sirius looked at Hades, who walked gracefully to the Slytherin table, where he sat next to LeStrange and...

"What's he doing sitting with my brother?!" He whisper shouted to James, who shrugged.

O-o-O

"So, what lessons do you have tomorrow?" Malfoy asked, Hades handed over his timetable, as he looked over to the Gryffindor table. He saw his Mum, holding hands with his Dad, Remus and Peter sitting opposite and Sirius was sat next to Remus. As Hades was staring at Sirius, Sirius himself looked up and made eye contact, raising his eyebrows. Hades blinked and looked away, cursing under his breath.

"Well, you've got potions with me, Black and LeStrange along with DADA and transfiguration, Herbology with Narcissa, she's the only one taking it. But I don't know who's taking Ancient Runes..."

"None of us are taking that subject, you'll be alone for that class," Regulus Black explained, Hades nodded, greatful he wouldn't spend all his time with his house mates.

"Thanks, I'd prefer to be alone anyway," He added, poking his Cottage Pie. He didn't feel like eating anything. He also, didn't see the looks he was getting from his new friends.

"Why would anyone prefer to be alone?" Rodolphus LeStrange asked Hades, who shrugged as he drank some water.

"Well, I think you're all missing the most important question! Do you play Quidditch?" Evan Rosier asked, leaning into the group. Hades rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

"Used to," He admitted. He saw the look of joy in Rosie's eyes, as he spoke,

"Well, try outs are tomorrow-"

"I can't, I can't play anymore... Sorry," Hades dismissed the subject, earning looks of concern from the group of Slytherins.

Dinner finished, they walked up to the common room. The snake in the picture was hissing away.

' _Stupid humanss... they'll get what's coming to them one day, oh, and what's this? Hades Pervelle, ahh... great things will come from you, young masster, love is a powerful gift..._ '

 _'How do you know, snake? How do you know anything about me?'_

 _'Ah! A speaker, I knew it. You will find new found respect among your comrades, you may enter,'_

 _'Thanks, I suppose'_

"Hades! You can speak it?" Malfoy demanded as soon as they got into the common room. Hades eyes widened, as he nodded.

"Yes, I can speak Parseltongue, what of it?"

"Only the- Ow!" Narcissa punched Lucius, while keeping eye contact with Hades, as if she was trying to figure him out. Finding nothing, she turned to Regulus, Bellatrix, Lucius, Rodolphus and Rosier, they talked quietly, while Hades looked at his nails. 'they need a clean', he thought, looking up, he saw strange looks from everyone in the room. Including, Snape. Hades didn't really know what to think of that man.

"Hades Pervelle, will you be our leader?"

O-o-O

The next morning, Hades woke up at five thirty and got changed for a run. The day before, he had been excepted into Slytherin, a way that he's never felt before. Even when he was in Gryffindor, he never felt at home. Now he was the leader of future, or already, death eaters. He could change History. He could change... everything.

Once he ran round the Quidditch Pitch, he got back to his own room, which was a blessing. He didn't like sharing in Gryffindor, it was a nightmare. He packed his bag for the day and walked into the common room, Narcissa was already up.

"Morning," He said, startling her. He joined her on the sofa, checking the time, it was just gone seven. She nodded to him,

"Hello, Pervelle. Are you normally up this early?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow. He nodded, warming up by the fire. Why did he say no to the hat, Slytherin would have been perfect.

"Couldn't sleep?" She questioned, Hades bit his lip. It helped he had an alarm, but he didn't need it. He had a nightmare about Sirius dying. He hoped they would stop, but, he hasn't had a good nights sleep in weeks.

"Nightmares," He answered. If he was going to be their leader, he didn't want to keep many secrets from them. He didn't want to lie. Her eyes widened, but before she could say anything, Lucius walked through the door.

"Ah, Narcissa, Hades," He nodded, before sitting on an armchair near Narcissa. Hades looked between the two and smiled.

"Are you two dating?" Narcissa grinned, blushing, while Lucius smiled as well. Hades hid it well, but he was in shock. He didn't know much about the Malfoy's, but, he was happy for the pair.

"Congratulations," Hades said, nodding, he couldn't help but smile himself and he hoped that Narcissa would forget about their conversation before hand.

"Hades, do you need a dreamless sleep potion?" She asked suddenly. Lucius frowned as Hades swore. He thought too soon.

"It won't help, but thank you," Hades dismissed the subject, but he noticed Narcissa and Lucius were having a silent conversation with their eyes.

The others were slowly out of bed, Regulus being the last of the group to show. By that time, it was seven forty five, apparently breakfast started between seven thirty and eight, so, they were already late for today. As Hades said to the group, might as well make an entrance.

O-o-O

Albus Dumbledore looked in shock, as Hades Pervelle walked in to breakfast, with Malfoy and LeStrange by his side. Narcissa, Bellatrix, Regulus and Rosier followed behind them. How did Hades earn the respect of the group, they never let anyone in. Not even Snape, he'd been in Slytherin for years.

"Well, Mr Pervelle seems to have made an impression," Professor McGonagall whispered, as the group sat down. They watched as the other tables were staring, mainly at Pervelle who, hadn't touched his food. Dumbledore frowned in confusion, as he recalled, the young man didn't eat anything yesterday either.

"We need to keep an eye on him, he isn't eating," He said, watching as Hades spoke to Roiser, looking quite sad and a bit fed up. Laughter came through the Hall, Dumbledore stopped watching Hades and payed attention to James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They had seen better days, but since the full moon was two days ago, that would explain why Remus was looking so shattered.

He watched as Sirius scanned the Slytherin table, eyes landing on Regulus- no, Hades. Sirius's eyes filled with concern, which confused the Headmaster. 'Why would Sirius be concerned for Hades Pervelle?'

O-o-O

"Well, let's get to Potions," Narcissa said cheerfully, Hades rolled his eyes, sighing as he got up.

"Great, just great," He mumbled.

"Slytherins don't mumble Hades, what's up?" Rosier asked, as they left the Hall.

"I hate Potions, I'm not the best at it," Hades explained, Rosier frowned.

"But you're taking it for newts?"

"I needed to, I couldn't be a Healer otherwise," They stopped, making Hades bump into Regulus, they stared at him with interest. Hades rolled his eyes again.

"Look, it was either being a Healer or Professional Quidditch, now, can we go? It won't be good if I'm late for my first class," Hades said, taking the lead to the dungeons. He assumed it would be the same place as before, as no one stopped him for going the wrong way. As they arrived, he noticed they had Potions with the Gryffindors. Which meant, James, Sirius, Remus and Lily were in this class. Thank fully, as it turned out, Peter didn't choose to do potions, so he won't have to put up with him. At least, not yet.

"Pervelle, how are you doing?" Lily asked, as he leaned against the wall. He smiled at her, surprised she'd still talk to him after yesterday. But then again, she's Head Girl for a reason.

"I'm good, you?" He asked, he smirked when he saw other Gryffindors looking at the interaction, completely bewildered.

"Perfect, thank you! And how's Slytherin treating you?" Trying not to yawn, he wished he had more sleep last night as he replied,

"Never better," Before she could answer, Professor Slughorn opened the doors to the classroom, he stopped anyone from getting inside.

"Right! I have decided to pair you all up and no Mr Potter-" Hades fought the urge to look up as Slughorn said his Father's name. "You and Sirius are not partners,"

"I wonder why?" Hades muttered before he could stop himself, earning a chuckle from Remus and a confused glance from James.

"Right, Mr Pervelle, Mr Sirius Black, you are sitting at the front of the classroom to your left..."

Internally, Hades screamed.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **He Nose Not**

Hades knew for a long time that he was Gay. Or Bi, but, how could he find his _Godfather_ attractive?! 'Surely, there were laws for that type of thing?' he thought as he avoided eye contact with Sirius. He didn't want to, he was glad he was alive. But Hades just wanted _his_ Sirius back.

"Well, I'm sure you've all heard of Amortentia," Slughorn said, as the class nodded, Hades being one of them.

"Well?" It was clear he needed an explanation, so, the fact that nobody else answered, Hades took it upon himself to answer the question.

"Amortentia is a very powerful love potion, it's considered dangerous, but the potion doesn't create actual love, the person under it will be obsessed for the person who administered it. The smell will be of whatever that person admires most,"

He felt pairs of eyes staring at him, probably shocked, as Professor Slughorn clapped with joy.

"Excellent! Just excellent, Mr Pervelle! Take twenty points to Slytherin!" Slughorn said, impressed. Hades only rolled his eyes, he didn't want to be in this class. Why today, were they choosing to make a love potion, of all things? Couldn't it have been Pollyjuice potion? At least he'd have made it before.

"Well, here is an example, Mr Pervelle, seen as you know all about it, what do you smell?"

Hades raised an eyebrow as he heard a few snickers, Hades smelt the potion, he smelt fresh grass, a broomstick handle and Sirius's hair. His eyes widened, as he spoke.

"I smell fresh grass, a broomstick handle and treacle tart," Hades lied, barely, as Slughorn nodded and closed the lid.

"Well, don't just sit there, write the explaination down and get on with making the potion,"

Sighing, he got back to work. He didn't feel the need to talk to Sirius, mainly because if he could brew this potion by himself, he didn't need a partner for it. Unfortunately, Sirius didn't see that as he said,

"Lily says you played Quidditch,"

"Yes, I did."

There was silence, Hades sighed and threw his quill across the room. Professor Slughorn looked up from his desk as he saw Hades frowning deeply at the quill he just threw. He was a mystery, to the staff. Slughorn knew, that he would be a great wizard, but if Hades was throwing daggers at a quill that's done nothing to him, maybe he needs to learn to be more mature.

"What has that quill ever done to you, Mr Pervelle?" Slughorn asked, amused. Cursing, Hades looked up and shrugged at the Professor.

"Sorry, Accio," Slughorn's eyes widened at the sight of Hades doing wandless magic, but decided not to comment, after all, Hades didn't seem to like the attention he just got from his peers.

"What did you just do?" Sirius asked, flabbergasted. Hades rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time today, as he said,

"I used Accio, you know, the spell that ables you to get-"

"I don't need the definition!" Sirius exclaimed loudly, "You did it without a wand!" Hades eyes widened as Sirius demanded an explanation. Hades had a feeling the whole class was listening to their conversation, but Hades didn't really care. It was Sirius, after all.

"Ah, well... that does happen occasionally," He said sheepishly. Sirius gaped, while Rosier shouted from across the room,

"Occasionally?!" Turning around, he smirked at Rosier. 'Let's shock them, there's no point lying to Slytherins' Hades thought.

"I first did wandless magic accidentally at the age of three,"

There was silence, before...

"WHAT!"

"HOW?"

"Merlin's beard!" Hades had to hide a laugh at the Professor's reaction, the class quietened down, as Sirius looked at Hades, concerned. It was Lily who spoke in her spot, she was sitting next to LeStrange, much to Hades surprise.

"Was it accidental, or necessary?" She asked, Hades smirk dropped. Lily gulped as she saw dead, cold eyes glaring before her. She saw almost everyone in the room looked as scared as she felt, as Hades replied harshly,

"Necessary, not that that's any of your business, Evans."

O-o-O

"Padfoot, Moony, Lily, we need to talk!" James said finally, after a free period before dinner. Peter was in the hospital wing, something about feeling ill. They made their way to the Head Boy's private room and Remus and Sirius sat down on the couch while Lily and James sat on the bed.

"What do you think of Hades?" He asked quietly. Lily was the first to speak.

"I think he's had an abusive childhood,"

"What?!" Sirius asked, speaking above a bare whisper. Lily sighed an explained what happened the previous day, Remus suddenly got the chills, which Sirius saw.

"What's the matter, Moony?"

"Something isn't right, I can feel it..."

Sirius and James glanced at each other, before looking back at their best friend. Sirius smirked, knowing the three will kill him, as Sirius said,

"Well, is it just me, or is Hades hot?"

O-o-O

Hades had a long day, first, he had a go at his own Mother, then, he gets a detention in Herbology for being half an hour late and then, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, he fucking faints. Like, he's meant to be a leader of the Slytherin's, yet he faints from what? Exhaustion. The Goblins said it would be a side effect, but did Hades listen? No!

To top it all off he couldn't get Sirius out of his head! Who did Black think he was, looking extremely hot for being seventeen, even after twelve years in Azkaban he looked good. 'oh God, that's so wrong, I think I'm going to be sick,'

"You look better, Mr Pervelle, you'll be able to go to dinner, it started a few minutes ago," Madam Pomfrey said, nodding to him as Hades got up. As he walked through the Halls, something about Hogwarts seemed very, off. If only he knew what Voldemort was up to. He had four years to protect James and Lily, four years to stop Voldemort. Could he do it?

Hades strolled into the Hall, gaining attention from the rest of the school. Making eye contact to Professor Dumbledore, he nodded. He noticed LeStrange had saved him a seat, so he sat down greatfully and grabbed some mince pie and some chips.

"Hades, are you okay?" Rosier asked, Hades nodded.

"Just dandy,"

There was suddenly a crash, bang and black robes across the exit to the Great Hall. Hades eyes widened. Death fucking Eaters. How come Sirius didn't say anything about the attack? Or why didn't Remus mention it? Hades stood up, wand out at the ready as he joined the teachers, who were standing getting ready to duel. How did they get into the school? Was this just another set up, was the school really not warded enough?

"Hades, what are you doing?" Professor Dumbledore asked sternly, Hades rolled his eyes.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing,"

"But-"

Dumbledore didn't finish his sentence, as the Death Eaters fired towards them. Not the students, thankfully. He heard a few screams, but the rest were smart enough to not get involved and to be quiet. Hades thought for a moment, before stepping into the middle of the Great Hall.

"Protego Duo," He said quietly, his magic concentrated on the students, especially the marauders and Lily. He hoped that his shield would be enough. Professor McGonagall and Flitwick came to him and helped him with the shield.

"You shouldn't be doing this on your own, it can drain your magic," She warned, Hades shrugged.

"Do you think you two can protect the students while I finish the Death Eaters?" She nodded, not bothering to question how a teenager could stop six Death Eaters.

"Reducto!" Hades shouted to the Death Eater who was about to curse Dumbledore, he/she looked at him, before exploding. 'One down, five to go'.

"Ip dip do?" Hades asked the Headmaster as three came there way, Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"You take that one, I'll take these," Hades said, walking up to the pair.

"You know, I wonder if the Dark Lord has a nose?" He asked them and he could've sworn he heard a chuckle from one of them as they sent a Imperious curse his way. 'Jump around like a headless chicken' No, Haded thought, fighing of the curse. He grinned as the Death Eater did a double take, staring at Hades.

"Ah, are you mad that I was able to fight off your pathetic Imperious curse?" Hades taunted and before he could even blink, the one next to him shouted,

"Crucio!"

Hades felt pain like he had never done before, Uncle Vernon seemed like an Ice Cream compared to this. He didn't scream, he didn't see the point in screaming. He didn't want them to have the satisfaction. After a few minutes, the Death Eater stopped, Hades fell to the floor, shaking.

"Expalliarmus," Hades whispered, hitting the Death Eater in the chest. He watched, grinning as he hit against the stone wall.

"I wonder what Voldemort would look like with a nose," Hades pondered, giving the Death Eater one last look.

"Baubillious," He said, as the Death Eater fell to the floor, blood leaking out every where. Standing up, he saw that Sirius was fine, if a little shocked. He saw the staff, looking at him with the same expression. He saw the rest of he Death Eaters were either gone, or dead. Hades walked back to his table and picked up a treacle tart.

"Well that was fun," He said sarcastically, as the student body were still staring at him, he added, shouting loudly, "You're bloody welcome!"

A/N- Thanks for the review, @shay205 I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Baubillious - is a charm that releases a bright yellow- white bolt of lightening from the tip of a wand when cast. It may be potentially harmful to anyone it hits. (wiki fandom definition).

Protego Duo - Variation of the charm Protego, used to protect the caster from physical and magical attacks alike. (wiki fandom definition).


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Mother Knows** **Best**

 **Sirius's POV**

 _"You're bloody welcome!"_

"James... What just happened?!"

I asked, not taking my eyes off Hades, who, at this moment in time, was eating a treacle tart. Why did he look so good, his hair looked so beautiful, it was a mess, but it made me want to go over there and just stroke it... And to think he just saved the whole school, I've never seen Dumbledore look so stupid.

 _'What about Aiden...'_

A small voice in my head pointed out. I nearly scoffed.

James rolled his eyes, I almost forgot I even asked a question as I teared my gaze away from Hades, amused as the Slytherin's were staring at him with... pride?

"I believe, Hades Pervelle just saved the whole school from Death Eaters," He said, matter-of-factly.

"James, did you feel his magic?" I blinked, as I heard Lily whisper. Pah, you could've been a fool not to feel his magic, it had such a calming effect...

"W-what?" James asked, looking at her, bewildered. This time, I rolled my eyes as I whispered to Remus,

"Can I hit him with a pillow?" Remus chuckled lightly and shook his head, much to my disappointment.

"He had his magic focused on _us_ ,"

Before anyone could say anything, Professor Dumbledore had recovered from his shock.

"Mr Pervelle, teachers, would you like to come with me?"

O-o-O

Hades sighed, he had most probably confused the hell out of everybody in Hogwarts, including his parents. _'Shit, what do I do about the Slytherin's, they wouldn't want me to be their leader now... unless I play them, yes, just think of what I could say, 'I needed to put up an image' that wouldn't work... fuck'_ he thought as he went into the office. For the first time in his life, he was scared of what the outcome would be.

"Albus, how did the Death Eaters get in?" Minerva asked, Hades eyes widened. Peter, Peter Petigrew, it had to be him! If he could just expose him for what he was, but would they believe him? He needed to stop Sirius ever thinking about switching the role of secret keeper and fast.

"Who was missing at the feast? We know Mr Petigrew was in the hospital..."

"No!" Hades said, a litte too quickly, but he recovered in time to explain. "I was in there before I went to dinner and Peter wasn't there," Hades finished, he could see the concern on Madam Pomfrey's face.

"I can vouch for that, he was not in the Hospital Wing," She said, fiercely. Hades let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, as he looked at the teacher's in turn. McGonagall looked like she didn't want to believe what they were implying, Slughorn looked like he was going to be sick, Sprout was looking at the floor in deep thought, Flitwick was also staring at the floor in wonder. Professor Dumbledore, was blinking a few times, before he spoke.

"This is looking very grave indeed, we need to speak to the auror department, Hades, I'd like to thank you for saving the school, you will get a school reward within the next week, oh and a hundred points to Slytherin," Dumbledore said, shocking Hades completely. A reward? He didn't deserve a reward!

"Are you sure, Sir? I can do without..." He mumbled, earning confused glances, McGonagall was the first to answer.

"You cannot! You saved the whole school and don't you forget it! You killed four Death Eaters and injured two, Albus couldn't manage to kill any, they got away before he could-" She explained hurridly. Hades frowned, interrupting her rant.

"I didn't see them leave, but surely you and Professor Flitwick deserve credit for protecting the students-" This time, Slughorn was the one to interrupt him.

"One hunred points! Merlin's beard, that's the most anyone's ever got in my house! Your parents must be so proud!" Slughorn gushed, making Hades feel slightly awkward, he also got this overwhelming urge to start crying. He had no Mum and Dad. He was a Pervelle. Jame and Lily... they wouldn't be his parents any more. Without realizing it, a single tear rolled down his face.

"Yes, I'm sure they would be. I have to go, thank you, Professors," He said quitely, shocking them all once again, as he left the room.

"What do you think happened?" McGonagall whispered. Dumbledore shook his head, just as confused. But his mind was on Peter Petigrew.

"I've no idea, but we need to find Petigrew,"

O-o-O

Walking into the common room, Hades felt all pairs of eyes on him. Looking up with the deadliest glare he could manage, he spoke clearly and evenly.

"I just earned one hundred points for your house and I only have to say this: Leave, me, alone!" He pretty much shouted and left for his room. No one stopped him, thankfully.

"Well," Regulus spoke, "Someone is in a bad mood,"

"Yes, well, I feel sorry for whoever gets on the wrong side of the bloke," Rosier said, the rest agreeing with him. Rosier sighed and sat down dramatically on one of the tables, looking towards his friends, he asked,

"Anyone for Exploding Snap?"


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Nothing Wrong With Blunt**

After an exhausting night, of no sleep whatsoever, Hades finally decided to get changed and ready for the day. It was a Hogsmede weekend, so, he decided to wear tight skinny black jeans and a grey hoodie. It wasn't often people saw him out of his school clothes.

As he walked into the common room, he saw Rosier and LeStrange, he had become quite fond of the pair, which was strange to Hades, were the group already Death Eaters? It didn't seem to matter to him though. The moment they saw him, they stopped talking and looked up, both seemed like they got little sleep.

"Hades!" Rosier shouted, running over to him and hugged him, much to Hades shock.

"You seriously know how to keep people on their toes," He said, Hades raised an eyebrow.

"How do you mean?" Hades noticed Rosier hesitated, as he let go off the hug. LeStrange finished of the sentence.

"Well, everyone is now calling you the King of Serpents..."

Hades groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Please tell me you are joking?" He hissed, as the trio walked down to go to breakfast. LeStrange chuckled,

"If only, anyway, we wanted to ask-"

"-If you were okay..."

"-Because you seemed upset yesterday?" Hades stopped walking and almost had to laugh at the pair. He was strongly reminded of Fred and George. Smiling, he replied,

"I'm fine, it was the shock really," He tried to explain and they nodded in understanding. When they reached the Hall, quite a few students from each house, were wide awake. Hades eyes travelled to the Gryffindor table where he saw the three Marauders and Lily, who were looking concerned, Lily looked up from staring at her plate to see who entered and she gasped when she saw who it was. She looked like she wanted to talk to him, but Hades broke off the eye contact and looked towards the Slytherin table.

"C'mon, I'm starved," Hades said as they sat down in their usual seats, joining Narcissa, Lucius and Regulus.

"Hades, are you okay? Yesterday-" Narcissa went on, but Hades stopped her,

"I'm fine, honestly. Although I'm not keen on the new nickname that's been given to me, who thought of that bullshit anyway?"

"Language!" Rosier scolded (which strongly reminded him of Hermione), making Hades laugh, properly, for the first time in a few days. It felt good to laugh and the look Rosier sent his way made him laugh even more, soon, everyone in the group joined in the laughter.

"Oh, seriously guys, is it 'pick on Rosier' day today?" Before he could reply to the pouting Slytherin, LeStrange beat him to it.

"Aw, is ickle Evan upset because he hasn't got anyone to go to Hogsmede with?" He asked in a patronising voice. Rosier huffed, after drinking some pumpkin juice,

"Well at least I can actually ask someone, you'd get rejected before you could even open your mouth, Ro," Hades rolled his eyes, grabbing his glass, he tapped on it to get the whole Slytherin's table attention, as he said cheerfully,

"The worst comeback award, goes to Evan Rosier!"

Cheers and clapping, followed with laughter from the table greeted Hades, who was smiling like a mad man, completely forgetting about yesterday's events. Rosier grumbled under his breath,

"I'll get you for that, Hades," He heard, which he ignored as he turned to his friends, namely Lucius and Narcissa, asking loudly,

"Anyone fancy a game of Quidditch?"

"Did I just hear that right?" James asked to Sirius as they watched the Slytherins walk out of the room. Sirius nodded, smiling at how happy Hades was after yesterday. The fact that Hades liked Quidditch was another tick off the list for Sirius. _And that laugh._ Sirius thought as Remus chuckled beside him,

"Hades is quite something, isn't he?"

Lily rolled her eyes, before saying,

"Why don't we go over and watch them play?"

Remus, Sirius, James, Alice and Frank looked at her with shocked faces.

"I'd never thought I would see the day-" James started,

"-that our Lilyflower would actually want to watch a game-" Sirius added,

"Of Quidditch!" The whole group finished, making Lily flush red as she held James's hand.

"Shut up," She mumbled half heartedly.

O-o-O-o

"Regulus, Malfoy! You're the chasers!" Rosier bellowed, taking the role of captain. Unknown to them, a crowd had formed to watch the team play.

"Hades, you're the seeker, LeStrange and Narcissa, you're the beaters! I'm the keeper, obviously"

Hades rolled his eyes. They managed to find some Slytherin's from the year below to form a separate team, it was a 'friendly' but with Rosier ordering their team about like this, showed his friend was taking it a bit more seriously than he had hoped. Hades also told him, regrettably, that he managed to get onto a Quidditch team in the first year, missing out the fact that it was for Hogwarts, mainly, Gryffindor.

Hades had noticed Sirius arrive, along with Neville's parents, which was a shock. He had forgotten about them... maybe he could do something about that too?

"Hades! Stop day dreaming and get on your broom, Smith is just about to blow the whistle!" Rosier shouted. Sighing, Hades mounted his Comet, it was quite old but he didn't have his firebolt with him, so he would have to make do.

He flew into the air, his hair moved out of his face as he took position. It had felt amazing to be flying again, he hadn't been on a broom in so long and there was something refreshing about being in the cool wind. He heard the whistle go and Smith through the Quaffle into the air, which Regulus caught as he started to fly towards their goal.

The snitch was let off next, flying past Hades and Zach, much like his first ever game against the Slytherin team. To keep things interesting, Hades started to fly around the pitch, he decided to do a few back flips when he got level with the goalposts. He couldn't help how excited he was, being back flying.

"Pervelle! Stop showing off and look for the snitch!" Rosier shouted, sighing again, Hades flew back to the middle of the pitch, keeping an eye out for anything gold.

Meanwhile in the stands, a Quidditch captain and his group of friends were all staring at Hades with a look of admiration. Sirius couldn't take his eyes of the guy.

"He's... amazing," James said quietly, there were murmers of agreement, as Rosier's team just scored another goal. It was now 60-10 to the elder Slytherins. Suddenly, there was a flash of gold and quick movement from Pervelle, who started to dive for the snitch as soon as he missed it.

Hades focused, he was getting closer and closer to the ground when Zach joined him... fourty feet from the ground... thirty...

"Come on, you stupid snitch!" Hades mumbled as it just got ten feet, Zach flew back up but he wasn't about to give up. He evened his broom out, getting an unwanted sense of Deja Vu.

"Let's hope I don't swallow it this time," He said, grinning as his fingers touched the snitch. He closed his hand into a fist, jumped off his broom and onto the ground below, he shouted,

"Oi! Zach, are you looking for something?" He showed them all the snitch and they stopped the match just as Regulus scored another goal. Before his team could say anything, he was hit in the arm by, _was that Lily?_

"Don't do that, Hades! We thought you were going to crash!" She exclaimed as she hugged him. Hades stood there, awkwardly patting her on the back, why did the Gryffindor's care so much? Wasn't there meant to be rivalry between the two houses? She let go and to his surprise, Sirius hugged him,

"I'm glad you didn't die," He whispered, causing shivers down his spine, as he hugged him back. _Well that's good to know._ He thought sarcastically. Smiling, Hades broke off the hug,

"I didn't mean to get you all so worried, I've done this before you know," He said, smirking at the pair. Lily opened her mouth to speak, but Rosier, LeStrange and the whole of the Slytherin team had caught up with him and Rosier patted him on the back.

"You had us all worried mate, are you sure you don't want to be on our team? We'd never loose!" He grinned happily, Hades rolled his eyes.

"That cup will be ours!" LeStrange bellowed, punching Rosier in the arm, who glared at him.

"Not if you keep injuring your captain, LeStrange!"

"Look, James, he's almost as serious as you," Sirius commented, Hades chuckled at the pun, making everyone turn to look at him and not in a good way. Unless it counted Sirius's signature grin pointing at him. Fighting a blush, he coughed as he defended himself.

"It was funny," Rosier raised his eyebrow, as did James as they stared at him in shock.

"I don't know if I should be concerned about your sense of humor, Hades," James said as Hades grinned sheepishly.

"Oh leave him alone! If you ask me it's about time someone got my sense of humour, what do you say, Hades, lunch next Hogsmede trip?" Sirius asked, so bluntly, Lily, James, Remus, LeStrange, Rosier and the rest of the Slytherin team along with Alice and Frank, coughed indirectly, while Hades was sure he was bright red. _Who knew Sirius was so blunt... actually, stupid question, I'm not surprised._

"Er, well, you see-" Hades stammered, much to the shock of his friends, nobody saw the amused glance from Regulus, who very much approved of Hades dating Sirius. Not, that he would tell anyone that.

Hades then looked at the pretend watch on his wrist, something only Lily, Remus and Sirius got, the rest just looked at him confused.

"Is that the time?" He managed to say, backing away, "Look at that, I have to... pet a snake," He said as he ran off.

"Pet a snake?" Sirius asked towards his brother and Rosier.

"He can talk to them, you know. He's a parselmouth," LeStrange smirked.

"Well, he didn't technically... turn me down," Sirius thought carefully, which made James roll his eyes.

"You probably scared him off, when are you going to learn to think before you speak, Padfoot?" Sirius shrugged lamely, before asking Rosier,

"Is he always like that?"

"Nah and if you don't want the whole of the Snakes house after you, you might want to hide your crush from them, they wouldn't take it lightly if their King was attracting a Gryffindor," He explained before leaving, trying to find said person. The rest shortly followed, but Regulus stayed behind, he needed to talk to his brother. Sucking up his pride, he said,

"Sirius... can we talk?"


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Blood Is Thicker Than Water**

"I don't know how to say this," Regulus began, they were talking in a private room of the Library, they both made sure to put a Silencio charm around them and a Notice me not charm. It was the first time they had properly spoken, they hadn't had a civil conversation since they were twelve.

"Well, start with what's on your mind, that might help," Sirius said cheerfully, Regulus mock glared at his brother, before taking a deep breath.

"I didn't join Voldemort."

He watched as Sirius looked taken aback. Seeing as his brother was lost for words, he continued his story.

"When you left, Mother got worse. The things she said to me... I don't even want to repeat," He didn't realise his hands were shaking. "She, crucioed me, saying if I pulled a stunt like you she would disown us both from the family, I hate to admit this, but I ran,"

"I ran to Lucius and Narcissa, they were the only ones who knew what our Mother was capable of, I saw your hair when James mentioned her, I know she frightens you too Sirius, I wish..." His throat was dry, but he had to continue.

"While I was at the Malfoy's, Voldemort was there, using their house as I safe house, I guess," He didn't miss the sharp intake of his brother's breath as he spoke. "I was given a choice, I could become a Death Eater, or not become one," He chuckled darkly. "But Lucius backed me up, he said I was neutral, I didn't agree with the Light or Dark, I backed Lucius's argument by saying I was leaning towards the Dark, but I didn't want to be a Death Eater, Voldemort let me go, I don't know what terrified me more, the fact that Voldemort didn't torture me, or the fact that our own Mother could..."

Both boys sat in silence for a few minutes, Regulus wiped his eyes, he had been holding it in, for a long time. Acting fine in front of his friends. But, he couldn't keep up the pretence. He had run away. He was a coward, he had no where to go. He wanted to mend his relationship with Sirius, even if he was in denial about it at first. All it took was Hades Pervelle, to see that Slytherin's could get along with anyone, if they put their mind behind it.

"Reg, I've been staying with Prongs and Lily, in the Potter's Manor, I'll ask if you can stay with them." Regulus blinked, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"But, after all I've done..."

"You're still my brother, Reg, I'll do anything for my family, the fact that you're not in that house anymore is a good thing," Sirius grinned, Regulus was even more surprised when Sirius hugged him.

"I missed you, big bro,"

O-o-O

Hades was stupid. So, so stupid. He hit his fist against the wall to his bedroom, groaning in pain after the contact. Looking down, he rolled his eyes. He can't even punch properly, his hand was swelled up and blue already, it was probably broken. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt.

It was official. He had officially, fucked up.

"Hades! Open the door, lunch in five minutes!" He heard Rosier's voice. Sighing, he opened the door, hearing a gasp as he fell in step with his friend.

"What the hell did you do to your hand?"

"Hit a wall," He shrugged. "Where is everyone?"

"You are so stupid." Rosier deadpanned. Hades smirked.

"I've been saying the same thing to myself for an hour, glad you've jumped onto the bandwagon," Rosier stopped walking and raised an eyebrow, Hades rolled his eyes.

"Muggle expression,"

"Since when did you know anything about Muggles?"

Hades didn't answer, merely shrugged as they walked to the Great Hall. Turns out they were a few minutes late to lunch. What surprised him even more was Sirius sitting next to Regulus at the Slytherin table. Hades froze.

"I'm not hungry," He tried to say as Rosier dragged him to the table, his tummy gurgled, which made Rosier laugh as they sat down, Hades sat next to LeStrange.

"I think your stomach says otherwise, Hades," Rosier said, sitting opposite him. Hades groaned as he reached for some bacon with his injured hand, which didn't go unnoticed by his group of friends, LeStrange being the first to grab his wrist.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked, Rosier laughed,

"Stop copying me, Ro!"

"Hades?" Regulus asked, quietly. He then looked up to see Sirius's eyes, filled with concern that made his stomach do a back flip. Snatching his hand back, he continued to eat, looking down at the table.

"Nothing," He said simply. He didn't have to look at Rosier to know he was rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Do any of you know the phrase, 'jumped on the bandwagon?'" He asked loudly. Surprisingly, it was a Ravenclaw from another table who answered his question.

"It's a Muggle expression, it means you're supporting an hobby or interest, a bandwagon is a wagon that carried a circus or a band,"

They stared at the man in shock.

"I'm Mathew Goldstein and you're welcome,"

"Well, there you are, Rosier, happy now you've got the definition?" Hades asked innocently, Rosier's eyes narrowed.

"You're the one who broke your hand by punching a wall, you can't talk,"

It was a simple point, Hades concluded, and after this morning, he really had deserved it. After a deafening silence, there was a cry of outrage. The most common question was,

"Why would you do that?" Coming from LeStrange. However, what surprised him most was the answer Sirius gave him, who had been quiet this whole time.

"If you're going to punch a wall, you need to at least learn how to hold your fist, it's a wonder you aren't screaming out in pain,"

"I'll take you to the Hospital Wing," Sirius added, getting up from his seat. He did not miss the smirk coming from Regulus.

"No, I don't need to, I've had worse," All it took was Sirius to glare it him, for at least two minutes, before Hades finally put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, fine, if you so much as tell the nurse I punched a wall I will make sure you have a long and painful death," Hades finished with a glare, it made the Slytherin's shiver, but to everyone's surprise, Sirius merely shrugged, grinning from ear to ear, winking at him.

"Whatever you say, oh great one," Sirius mock bowed. Rolling his eyes, Hades walked away from the table to the direction of the Hospital Wing, he smiled to himself as he heard running.

"Jesus, Hades, anyone would think you didn't like me," Raising an eyebrow, Hades looked to Sirius, he was about to insult him when a voice in the back of his mind told him not to. Great, now he was hearing things. In the end he slowed down and let Sirius catch up.

"Why did you punch the wall?" Sirius asked quietly. Hades ran a hand through his hair.

"It got too much, the nightmares, not being able to see my friends... I told myself I wouldn't get into Quidditch. I couldn't, I was Captain of my old team," He said, Sirius grinned, Hades bit his lip, stopping him from smiling himself.

"The reason I don't want to play is because it hurts too much, I have so many memories, yet my friends betrayed me. They ditched me, I thought I could trust them... From then on I decided I wouldn't get back into playing the game, it felt forced... It probably souds so stupid," Hades mumbled, but Sirius heard. Hades felt hands on his shoulders, he was staring straight into Sirius's eyes, they were beautiful.

"Don't ever think you're stupid, Hades, if your friends betrayed you then it's their problem, they're the stupid ones, not you," Hades believed him and couldn't help the small smile that had formed on his face as he listened to Sirius. It was then he realised, it didn't matter what time zone he was in. This was the Sirius he knew twenty years ago. It was the same person. He couldn't be more great ful for the Goblins then in this moment.

"It's a stupid reason for not playing Quidditch though," ... Or maybe not. "Don't tell James I said this but, you're better than him and that's saying something, if you could, you could play for England! Never, let anything get in the way of your dreams, Pervelle, never,"

At this point all Hades wanted to do was kiss the man. He didn't try and stop the blush on his face which seemed to please Sirius a lot.

"I... Thank you, I needed to hear that," Hades whispered. Sirius nodded, holding onto Hades un broken hand.

"Let's take you to see 'Melia Pomfrey,"

"How come you were at our table today?" Hades asked after a moment of silence.

"I got my brother back!" He said, sounding extremely happy, that Hades couldn't stop himself from smiling even if he wanted to.

O-o-O

His hand got fixed straight away and Hades spent the rest of the day doing his homework, only stopping when he saw the time was six o'clock.

Dinner was interesting, to say the least.

"Hades!" Rosier whined, sounding like a child. "Ro keeps bullying me!"

"I don't! It's not my fault you lost that game of chess!" Hades shook his head, not thinking he could take any more of this, he shouted, louder then he intended,

"Can you two stop arguing? You sound like an old married couple!" He exclaimed, waving his hands about. Both Rosier and LeStrange blushed red, spluttering like idiots while the rest of the Hall burst out with laughter.

"Good one, Hades!" Hades eyes widened, blushing at the compliment from Sirius. He nodded in his direction and went back to eating, but the action didn't go unnoticed.

"Did I just see our King blushing?" Regulus asked, smirking.

"What! No way!" LeStrange replied, excitedly. Hades burried his head into his hands, how did his life come to this? Being teased by future Death Eaters about his love life, he wanted to believe it was all a dream. That he would wake up, knowing Ron and Hermione hadn't betrayed him. But, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Aw! He's all embarrassed! Hades got a crush, Hades got a crush!" Rosier sang joyfully. Were he, or were he not, surrounded by Slytherin's at this moment in time? Removing his hands from his head, he noticed they were waiting eager for his reply.

"Am I talking to a Hufflepuff, or a Slytherin right now?"

Apparently that, was the wrong thing to say.

"Oi! We take offense to that!"

"I take offense to other people listening in to my conversations, but we can't all have what we want, can we?" Hades glared and the Hufflepuff sat back down.

"Do you think he's still talking about the Hufflepuff's or his love life right now?" He heard LeStrange whisper to Rosier, who instantly paled when he saw the look on Hades face. He kicked his friend who looked up in an instant.

"You know what?" He pretended he was threatening them, which entertained him a great deal, "I'm going to bed," He said happily, after a moment.

"Goodnight guys, Night Siri!" He shouted across to the Gryffindor table. Sirius grinned and shouted back,

"Night, Haz!"


	7. chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Dementor's Kiss**

PETER PETIGREW: DEATH EATER

 _That's right, reader's! You read correctly. Two days ago there was a vicious attack where six Death Eaters managed to get into Hogwart's. Eye witness accounts say that if it wasn't for Mr Hades Pervelle, there would have been more damage and prehaps even death. The boy, seventh year transfer student, managed to protect the students, using 'Protego Duo', while Albus Dumbledore tried to fight them off. When Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick came to help Mr Pervelle, they warned him of draining his magic. Naturally, that would be enough for any student to stop the spell and get back to their seat. Obviously, Mr Pervelle thought that Dumbledore may have needed extra help with the Death Eaters at hand, as he said to the teacher's,_

 _"Do you think you can protect the students while I deal with the Death Eaters?"_

 _I must admit I was quite shocked when I was told that he managed to take one down with a simple 'Reducto' spell, when he or she were going to curse Dumbledore. Mr Pervelle then, apparently, decided to play around with both the Headmaster and the, now four Death Eaters as two got away. He used the Muggle expression 'Ip Dip Do?' when he told Dumbledore to deal with the Death Eater, who apparated out of the Great Hall, while Mr Pervelle fought the remaining._

 _I am also told he was able to fight off the Imperius curse and not so much as scream when the Crucio was focused on him for five solid minutes._

 _Mr Pervelle was awarded one hundred points for Slytherin and given an award for protecting the school. We must all thank him for saving the children._

 _BUT, there remains a question,_

 _How did they get inside the school in the first place? Well, the one person who wasn't in the Great Hall at the time of attack was a Mr Peter Petigrew. His excuse for not being at Dinner was he was in the Hospital Wing, but two witnesses stated that he was not there. Aurors were brought onto the scene, found Petigrew on the outskirts of Muggle London and took him to questioning._

 _He wore the Dark Mark with pride and had admitted some plans concerning He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the trial held yesterday evening. He was caught trying to escape, by turning into an unregistered animagus, a rat, if you will. But luckily Auror Ted Tonks managed to stun the criminal, he was deemed guilty and was given the Dementor's Kiss._

 _More on Mr Pervelle... Page_ _One_

 _More on Peter Petigrew... Page_ _Two_

 _More on Hogwart's Protections... Page Three_

 _Rita Skita_

 _Daily Prophet_

O-o-O

Silence was in the Great Hall that morning. The Marauder's didn't know what to do. Peter was their friend, how could he have joined Voldemort?

For Hades, he breathed a sigh of relief. That was one less problem to deal with.

O-o-O

Far away, Lord Voldemort read the morning paper with anger, Peter Petigrew had failed him, he knew he was a worthless Death Eater. But, who was this Hades Pervelle? How could he have fought his most loyal Death Eaters?

 _'There's only one thing for it'_ He told his snake,

 _'I'll talk to Lucius Malfoy, how do you think he'd react to a family reunion?'_

 _'I don't think he would take it that well, Masster,'_

 _'Pity,'_


	8. chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **The Unexpected Prophecy**

 **26th October, 1977**

September rolled into October, Hades found himself top of his class in every subject bar Potions, which annoyed him a great deal, as Sirius would often rub it in his face about how 'Snape the slimy git' was better at him. One afternoon in Transfiguration, LeStrange, who was sitting at the far end of the classroom, next to Rosier, shouted to him,

"Yo! Hades! When's your birthday!?"

Hades froze, he was not expecting that question, the class turned to look at him and James (he was sitting next to him), rose his eyebrows. The Slytherin's got on with the Gryffindor's like there was no rivalry in their year, which made the teacher's extremely happy and Hades even saw some first year Gryffindors hanging out with Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's.

"Good question, when is your birthday?"

He had to make up a completely different date, what could he say? The number five was his favorite, so the fifth of what month? How had he never thought of it before? Hades raised his own eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know all of a sudden?" He asked LeStrange, who shrugged.

"No reason,"

'Think fast...'

"If you must know it's the fifth of November,"

There was an excited gasp from behind and Hades new it came from Sirius, he didn't even need to turn around, as he heard,

"That's two days after mine! We could have a joint birthday party! Rosier, I trust you'll bring the Firewhiskey-" there was a loud cough from the front of the room, how could they have forgotten about Professor McGonagall? Hades bit his lip as he tried not to laugh at the stern look on her face, she had tried to glare but Hades could see the amusement in her eyes.

"I hope you aren't seen giving the alcohol to students younger than yourself, Mr Rosier," She warned him, who nodded with a smirk,

"Of course! One of the main rules in our house is 'If you're going to break the rules, don't get caught!' Thanks for the heads up though, Professor!" Rosier said, way too cheerfully for his own good. The whole class held their breaths, as they waited for her reply. Eventually, she sighed.

"Yes well, I suppose a party in times like this will keep people's spirits up... back to the lesson then,"

Hades couldn't hold in his laughter as everyone else started to pick up their quills. He had to hold onto James for support, while he almost fell off his chair from laughing too much.

"Mr Pervelle, will you please explain to the class what it is you find so funny?" Professor McGonagall asked, in a disapproving tone, but Hades couldn't stop the laughter,

"If... I die from laughing... I hope... you'll be at my funeral... singing..." he couldn't talk anymore, the class didn't know what to do as they watched the guy, they were used to him having different types of emotions throughout the day, but none had seen him laughing quite like this. In Sirius's thoughts, it was pure, addicting and beautiful. After three minutes, Hades took a deep breath and looked at Professor McGonagall, with a look that was so serious she had to take a step back.

"You said 'keep the spirits up', Professor McGonagall, Muggles call some alcohol's Spirits... you said a pun, I couldn't not laugh." Hades deadpanned and the looks he was getting from his friends confirmed that they had no clue what he was on about.

"I am very concerned about your sense of humor," James said, just as Sirius started chuckling. Rosier decided to speak before Professor McGonagall could say anything.

"How do you know so much about the Muggle world?! You're a Pure-Blood, Slytherin student, leading all of the seventh year, how do you know so much about them?"

Hades had to admit, it was a solid question. He had moved further up the Slytherin ranks this past month and even was one better than Malfoy. He didn't know how to answer that question, nobody talked to him about the past, which was a good thing. He sighed,

"My Father loved all sorts of things to do with Muggles," He explained, taking inspiration from the Weasley's, capturing the attention of everybody in the room.

"I was sent to a Muggle Primary School in France, before I went to Beauxbatons... it was the only time when I felt close to my Dad, he was always busy working, never got to see him much, the last conversation I had with him, a few days before the attack, he was going on about Muggle trains... I can still remember the look of excitement on his face..." He finished quietly, thinking about how he and Arthur had went through the Muggle entrance to the Ministry. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"This lesson has got off track, we were talking about being an Animagus..."

Hades didn't concentrate for the rest of the lesson. That was the first time this month he had thought about his past, or his future past... or whatever it was. To say he was sad, would be an understatement. He wiped his eyes, from tears that were threatening to fall down his face.

"Haz, come on love, we are going to be late for Potions..." Hades sniffed, getting up, grabbing his bag.

"When did class finish? And did you just say 'love'?" Hades grinned at the now blushing Sirius as Sirius grabbed his wrist and led him to the next class, ignoring the looks from other years.

"Class finished five minutes ago, you idiot and I may have, why, does it bother you?" Sirius asked, smirking slightly as Hades started stuttering when they arrived at the dungeons. Sirius rolled his eyes,

"Hades, it's okay to miss your parents, to miss your friends, it's okay to be sad," Sirius whispered as he removed a tear from Hades cheek, who blushed at the contact. They had gotten closer this past month, closer than friends but not quite...

"Thank you, Siri," He whispered back, it annoyed him to no ends at how Sirius was taller than him, Hades got the shock of his life when Sirius bent down slightly and pecked him on the lips, a spark of electricity ran through him when their lips touched, Hades stood, frozen as Sirius smirked, opening the door to the classroom, they were both ten minutes late.

"Ah! Sirius, Hades, we were wondering if you were ever going to show up!" Snickers were heard across the room as Sirius rolled his eyes, heading to his seat. Hades, however, was still standing at the door, with his mouth gaped open slightly.

"Hades, are you going to stand there all lesson?" Slughorn asked loudly, taking Hades out of his thoughts as he looked up, blinking, he ignored Rosier and LeStranger's laughter, he spoke,

"How did I get here?"

"I'm presuming you walked, my boy! Take a seat, we are making Polyjuice potion, who knows what it tastes like?"

Out of his shock, sitting down, Hades pulled his face as he said,

"Disgusting, Professor, it's the most vile taste you could ever imagine, it's like you're drinking Goblin piss, sick and shit, all at the same time,"

"Precisely! Twenty points to Slytherin!"

"How do you know what Goblin piss tastes like?" Rosier asked, Hades rolled his eyes.

"I don't, use your imgaination!" Hades said joyfully.

"I think," Sirius said loudly, grabbing Slughorn's attention, "Everyone wants to know _how_ you know what Pollyjuice tastes like," Sirius gave him a look, while a few gasped, including the teacher.

"Oh, you know, it seemed like a good idea at the time, I was twelve and _ever_ so bored," Hades said, practically dripping with sarcasm. Slughorn narrowed his eyes, suspiciously. He would have to talk to Dumbledore. What twelve year old decides to brew a Pollyjuice potion, for fun?

O-o-O

"Professors, it's time to acess the seven years, how are they doing? Up to track? Any struggling? Any getting higher praise than others?" Dumbledore asked, looking at them all equally.

"As always, Frank Longbottom is great to have in Herbology, although it's ashame he is now second in the class, I guess Mr Pervelle aims for the top in every subject..." Mrs Sprout said, sadly. She knew she wasn't allowed favorites, but Longbottom was her favorite pupil.

"Thank you, Professor and what about you, Minerva?"

"Mr Pervelle still shines, but I must say it was very interesting in class today," She said slowly. The Headmaster raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"Yes, he's birthday, is November 5th, 1959 and his Father, apparently, was interested in Muggle things, Hades went to a Muggle Primary School and Hades seems to have a keen interest with Sirius," She said in one short sentence. It took a while for them to register what she said.

"Interesting. Interested how?" Dumbledore asked after a few moments. She rolled her eyes, letting out an annoyed breath,

"Honestly! I mean romantically interested! I heard Black call Hades 'love' as they left the classroom, do you think that's what friends do?" She asked, patronising him. Slughorn suddenly looked as if they had just discovered why a table was called a table.

"They came in ten minutes late, a bit flustered... I thought they got lost but that makes sense..." He said, Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Oh, the boy made a Polyjuice potion when he was twelve, said he got bored one day and just brew one up! He's excellent! I don't think even Snape managed that!" Slughorn exclaimed.

"Yes, how very interesting... it seems we have a lot to learn about Mr Pervelle, keep an eye on him everyone, we don't want another Riddle," He said, the teachers nodded.

"Of course, Headmaster, but you don't think he would join You-Know-Who, after all he did for the school last month?" Professor Flitwick asked, uncertain.

"Just to be sure, we didn't think Tom Riddle would become Voldemort but here we are, in the middle of a War," Dumbledore pointed out, the rest nodded.

"Now, let's get to dinner,"

When they left the office, nobody saw the look of glee from Phineas Black's painting or the chuckle from the Sorting Hat. It started singing quietly, much to Black's astonishment.

"This is where it begins,

Love prevails,

Enemies torn apart,

Only two will win,

The War will part,

While Light is looking strong,

Their stubborn and Dark Leader will fall,

For only two,

Will win this war..."

"You there, the Hat! Was that an actual Prophecy?" Black asked, narrowing his eyes. If it was, he would have to get word out to his family. The Hat chuckled again,

"Oh, I wouldn't know, I was asleep, but to give you a heads up, make sure you tell the right people and not the wrong..."

Black stared at the Hat, before running back to his portrait in Grimmauld Place, where he called for Kreecher.

"Get me your Master Regulus Black, make sure he comes to my office, right away. Alone!'

"Yes, Master Black," Kreecher bowed and went. Phineus sighed, he hated Prophecy's.


	9. chapter 9

**A/N- So I dunno what to do about the ages, but there we go. Can I just pretend for the mo that everybody is either 16/17, once I've completed it I'll look back and edit, but for now I'm on a roll. Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **The Marauder's Got Pranked**

"Young Master Regulus! Master Phineas Black wants to see you straight away!" Regulus looked up from the book he was reading in shock, Sirius, Hades, Rosier and LeStrange stared at him with confused looks. They were about to head for dinner. Regulus sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Alright, Kreecher, where do we need to go?" He asked, Kreecher grabbed his hand and they apparated out of the room. Sirius frowned,

"How come Great Great Gramps wants him and not me?" He whined, Hades laughed, while Rosier said, far too innocently,

"Because he likes Regulus more? I mean, come on, who doesn't?" LeStrange raised an eyebrow,

"Is there something you aren't telling us, mate?" Rosier gasped dramatically, sounding disgusted at the same time, he wondered over to one of the cupboards, stepped in and closed the door. After a few seconds, Rosier walked out, with a massive grin on his face, saying,

"I'm coming out of the closet!"

It took precisely one second, before Hades started laughing his head off, while the rest didn't have a clue what was going on.

( **Headmaster's Office** )

"You wanted to talk, Gramps?"

"Ah! Regulus, how's my favorite Grandchild?" Phineas asked grinning from ear to ear. Regulus shot an amused glance his way,

"Hungry?" He replied, Phineas smile flatterned, making Regulus all the more nervous.

"Listen, the Sorting Hat just made a prophecy..." Phineas said slowly, Regulus's eyes widened,

"Hat's can do that?"

"Yes, child! And it basically said..." And he launched into a full impression of what the Hat said not less than an hour ago, while Regulus stood there gaping like a hawk.

"So you think it's to do with Hades and Sirius?" Regulus asked, starting to pace. Phineas nodded.

"Of course! When the Hat said 'Prevail' it could be an acronym for Hades last name, what was it again?" Regulus looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Pervelle?" He questioned more than stated. The painting clicked his fingers.

"Yes! That was it! And from what the teachers say about Hades and Sirius, I reckon that's about them, what do you think, Mr Hat?"

"I am thinking to myself why I didn't put you in Ravenclaw, young Sir," The Hat mused, while Regulus was still trying to process this new information. He sighed,

"Thanks for telling me, Gramps, but what should I do?"

"Well..."

O-o-O

"I'm bored!" Hades announced rather loudly while eating his burger. LeStrange raised an eyebrow.

"And you're telling us this, because?"

Hades rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Because!" He started in a sing song voice, "I want to do a prank and I need you, Rosier and Regulus to help me," He said giving them all a look. Lucius sighed, banging his head on the table.

"It's like there's two Sirius's," He mumbled quietly to Narcissa, who looked sharp at her boyfriend,

"Lucius, I thought you said Malfoy's didn't mumble?"

Hades laughed,

"Ah, if only Draco were here to see this," He smirked, making both look up in confusion.

"Who's Draco?"

Realising his mistake, Hades started thinking quickly.

"Er, somebody that I used to know?" **{can I type that without singing the song in my head?}.** Rosier chose to intervene in that moment,

"Of course, our King!" He exclaimed, making a few students jump from shock.

"I wish you'd stop with that, but, this is what we are going to do..."

O-o-O

 **October 31st, 1977**

"Hades Pervelle!"

"I'll take that as my cue to run?" He asked to Rosier, who smirked and nodded. They had waited a few days to begin their attack on James and the Marauders. The reason why he needed Rosier, Regulus and LeStrange, was because they could get into the Gryffindor common room. Simple enough? Not quite. Hades grinned when he saw his Father, his skin bright green and his hair silver. His clothes were green as well, Hades made sure to hide any spare clothing from their dorm.

Remus looked a sight, his skin was dark blue, with silver hair, along with a repeating song, 'the macarana'. As soon as Hades made eye contact with the two, he burst out laughing before sprinting down the corridor.

Sirius, was a different matter. He couldn't bring himself to prank him. But that didn't matter to him, as he sprinted to the Great Hall for breakfast. He then shocked everyone, by hiding among the Hufflepuff's, sitting at the front of their table.

"You'll hide me, right?" He whispered, the girl with red hair raised her eyebrows, as if to challenge why she should hide him. She got her answer, when the pair finally stormed into the Hall. Laughter struck, even the teachers couldn't help it. A moment later, Sirius Black walked in with Narcissa and Bellatrix, his cousins. The moment he saw his friends, he cursed under his breath, while trying not to laugh.

"You think this is funny?" James bellowed to Sirius, who sniggered and shrugged.

"What the Hell happened to you guys?" He asked, in a disbelieving voice.

"Why don't you tell us?" Remus growled. Sirius backed away, slowly, putting his hands up in surrender.

"You can't think I did this! I was with my cousins last night, Cissy, tell them!" He whined, surprising everyone, she nodded.

"It's true, he was. What you need to ask yourselves is where are Hades Pervelle, Evan Rosier, Ro LeStrange and Regulus Black,"

It was then James remembered why they were storming in the room in the first place.

"Hades Pervelle! Show yourself!" He shouted.

"What's your name?" Hades whispered to the red head. She looked amused as she whispered,

"Amelia Bones,"

"I'm Hades Pervelle, I appreciate you hiding me and if you could come to my funeral, that would be awesome," Hades whispered back, making a few others around their table laugh. Slowly Hades stood up, James looked at him with wide eyes as he found him at the Hufflepuff table, sitting next to Amelia Bones, no less.

"Now, James, see, you appreciate a good prank don't you? I mean, you wouldn't want to hurt me, I'm sure we can come to some sort of... understanding!" Hades said very quickly, looking for a way out.

"Ah, Pervelle, where's the fun in that?"

"You don't sound happy! You know what you need? Chocolate, chocolate always makes people happy, you know? So I'll trade you chocolate, for my life?" Hades asked, not moving from his spot. Sirius couldn't hold his laughter any longer,

"James, leave Haz alone-" He said while grinning, James raised both his eyebrows as he turned to Sirius.

"You are defending him, over me?" He asked, sounding very offended. Sirius's eyes widened, a blush started to form his cheeks.

"Well, no, but James! You do pranks all the time! Remember, you even did one on me!" Sirius pointed out. James paused for a moment.

"You two planned this, didn't you?" He asked, looking to one to the other. That's when Hades decided to move, walking towards James and Sirius.

"No, Siri had nothing to do with this! This was all me, I got bored! If you're going to kill anyone this evening, kill me..." Hades pretty much begged. James hummed,

"Well, that would be too easy wouldn't it?"

"Huh? Look a Hippogriff!" Hades gasped, pointing at nothing, making the three Marauders and the rest of the school turn their heads, Hades quickly grabbed Sirius's hand and ran out of the Hall, they didn't stop running till they got to the Slytherin common rooms,

" _Open_!" Hades shouted, not bothering to remember the password. Hades grinned when the door slammed open, before collapsing onto one of the sofas.

"Went well? Cured your boredem?" Regulus asked, smiling as Hades and Sirius leaned on each other to get their breaths back. Hades nodded.

"Brilliantly, I had to take refuge at the Hufflepuff table, I almost died, James nearly blamed Siri but it was all in... good... fun!" Hades said while panting.

"I don't believe it!" James complained, taking a seat. Lily chuckled as she retorted.

"I believe you all just got played,"

James didn't look too happy.

"My fellow Marauder's, what's left of you, anyway" Remus raised an eyebrow, at James's dark look in his eyes, "They think they can get away with this? I think not! This is what we are going to do..."

A/N 2 - Boring, probably useless chapter but I needed to write, I needed to update so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	10. chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Under Pressure**

 **(Trigger warning)**

 **November 1, 1977**

 **Hades POV**

'That feeling of not being able to eat anything, to the point that you would just throw it all back up again. Or the feeling of emptiness. Where you don't give a crap anymore. That feeling of just giving up, who you are, who you ever were. Drinking alcohol, to solve you problems, just for one moment. Because in that moment, it feels right. You feel like you forget who you are. Forget who you are supposed to be. 'The saviour'. When, do you know for sure, what you want to be? How do you figure yourself out, while trying to pretending to be someone you're not? How do you then, put a fake smile on your face and pretend like everything is fine, even when it isn't. The pain of knowing you're a disappointment, a disgrace to the family. The pain of breathing, the pain of wanting to harm yourself, as a way of putting the pain in the heart a side. The feeling of just, giving up.'

"Hey, Hades, what do you plan to do tomorrow?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Come on, mate, you've been off for days! Don't try an tell me nothing is wrong!" I stared up at LeStrange, shutting my diary, putting it under my pillow.

"I'm fine, LeStrange! What do we have, Transfiguration? Defense? Don't tell me, Potions?" I asked as Ro fell in step with me as we left the dorm. He sighed.

"We have nothing, it's a Saturday, Hades. Look, everyone is worried about yo-"

"Tell them not to. I'm fine! F-I-N-E! If you don't mind I'm off to Hogsmede,"

"Alone?"

"No!" I retorted, sarcastically, forgetting who else was in the room, as I added, "With Father Bloody Christmas!" I shouted, slamming the common room door shut.

I made my way to Hogsmede in record time, heading straight for Hog's Head.

"Firewhiskey- wait, give me the strongest you've got!" I asked the man, who nodded with a frown as I sat down in the corner of the pub. Not many people were here. It's why I preferred this place to the Three Broomstick's. I jumped when the bar man slammed my drink on the table.

"3 Nuts, 2 sickles please," He grumbled, I grabbed the money out of my pocket and waved it in his general direction. The man grunted as I drank the whole cup down in two seconds, I grimaced with the after taste.

"Bleugh! That is some pretty heavy shit," I exclaimed, getting up, feeling slightly light headed as I walked out of the door.

I stumbled down the village, but as I got to the Quidditch shop, I heard a shout of,

"Death Eaters! Take cover, get out of here!"

Rolling my eyes, maybe I could just die. I don't have to be the boy who lived anymore. I could die being Hades Pervelle, a random transfer student with no family and being a mudblood. What was I thinking? Why did I have to like Sirius? I wouldn't feel guilty then. Maybe I would if I dropped dead because of some Death Eaters.

I felt someone grab me, taking my wand in the process. Then I heard laughter. Cold laughter. The exact same as Lord Voldemort himself. I smiled as I turned to see him. He was just the same, no hair, no nose. Seeing him felt refreshing, like I was back in my own era.

"Oh! Tom! Just the person I wanted to see!" I said cheerfully. The smile dropped from his face, I stopped struggling with the Death Eater that got hold of me, although he wasn't holding me very tight. Maybe it was Lucius, or one of my other friend's.

"Really, Mr Pervelle? And why is that?"

"I just thought to let you know," I slurred, "That you shouldn't go through with those Horcruxes, two is enough, but I mean seven? Why would you do that to yourself, man?"

"Man!" He growled, slapping me across the face, I started to laugh, probably as cold as Voldemort's laugh, because the Death Eater let go off me, completely from shock.

"Yes! You really want to go decades without a nose? Not that you have one already. You are pathetic,"

SLAP.

"Slap me all you want, Voldie, I want to die anyway," This, made Riddle frow in confusion.

"Why would you want to die? You have everything, you've turned my Inner Circle against me and you're basically the most sefless person out there!"

"Oh, a compliment! From the Dark Lord himself! Wow, while that made my day, you have no clue what I've been through, Tom Fucking Riddle and practically, it's all your fault!" I spat at him. I chuckled darkly.

"You probably want me to join you, I suppose? Have you got cookies?" I asked, flattering my eye lashes. Voldemort looked taken aback, and then smiled.

"No, this isn't Star Wars, although if that's all it takes?" Voldemort asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"How the fuck do you get that reference anyway? I won't join you Flight of death, but don't panic, I'm not joining the light either, so who knows? Maybe one day, we could be seen, with my friends and my boy- er, friend, and yours, out on a beach, sunbathing with Champagne in one hand, and sand in the other... just imagine it, 'Mort, how does Spain sound?"

He looked amused, but before he could do anything there were shouts coming from some students. As they got closer, I saw Sirius, Regulus, LeStrange, Rosier, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius.

"Hi guys!" I said with a grin. "What do you say? 'Mort didn't sound happy but a holiday to Spain? You guys and him? How about it?"

"Are you off your bloody rocker?" Shouted Rosier, I nodded my head, gleefully.

"So, can I have my wand? I mean, now you aren't Lucius I wonder why you let me go and why, you weren't holding me like you were going to kill me," I spoke to the Death Eater in question.

"Remove your mask, my friend. Give him back his wand, we need to do some planning,"

As I got my wand back, I put it in the pocket of my jeans. When I looked up, I was completely and utterly, shocked.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

A/N- two updates in one day? Now I'm treating y'all. Can you guess who it is? Bet you ten galleons you can't! ;)


	11. chapter 11

**A/N- wow, to be honest, I don't even know what happened last chapter, I was in a 'fuck it all' mood... oops? Anyway, no it's not someone from Harry's time, although that has given me a good idea for future chapters! Thanks!**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Surprise Birthday Party**

 **Regulus's POV**

"Snape?" I asked, shocked as Hades glared down at the man with hatred, a look I could never give, how could Hades act so cold all the time? It's like a mini Dark Lord... Ah, he would never forgive me if I told him that. Snape smirked.

"That's right, why would you guess me, anyway? Watching Hades act like a fool has been the highlight of my day," Snape sneered, I blinked back the shock. What reasons did Snape have for joining the Dark Lord? He was a loner, had no friends since he called his own best friend a Mudblood, even now she hates him. The Dark Lord surely can't think Snape is someone useful to have on his side? The only thing Snape is good at is Potions, for Salazar's sake!

"Oh, but you are the fool, Snape," Hades sneered back, "And it's Mr Pervelle to you," Hades stood straighter. I watched them as they had a glaring match. Voldemort sighed. I wonder when he is going to realise that he will loose this war? The prophecy, now that was intriguing. If the Hat believed Sirius and Hades could win this blasted war, I will pray for them. Voldemort's not one who can easily be defeated.

"Come on, Severus, we need to plan-"

"He's going to betray you, Voldie, just like everybody else,"

How does Hades even know this shit?

"I would not join you, Mr Pervelle if it was the last thing I ever do," Hades laughed again.

"Oh, I don't want you to join me, but you will join someone else and betray the Dark Lord in another way," Hades spat. 'What the Hell is going on?' I thought as Snape's eyes widened, as if what Hades just said, was true. Voldemort then looked like he got what Hades was implying and glared at Snape, matching the one Hades gave a few minutes ago. I shivered, this was intense.

"You wouldn't... oh but you would, apparently you already have. Well, it seems I owe you a debt, Hades Pervelle, thank you to bringing certain things to light, I will be off,"

And with a crack, he was gone. Sirius sighed with relieve and ran to hug Hades, who hugged back tightly.

I glared at the pair with jealousy- no, envy. I am happy for the both of them, but why wasn't there someone out there who looked at me like that? Someone who actually cared about me? Yes, I have friends. But no one who actually loves me. Not even Mother loved me, not really. She may have acted like I was the perfect child, but in the end it was only because I had gotten into Slytherin and my brother hadn't.

"Hades! I'm so glad you're okay, I've been worried!" I heard Sirius say, Hades chuckled.

"I've been managing, Siri. Homesick and all that," Hades whispered quietly. I then nodded in understanding. That's why he had been so closed off. It all made sense.

"Hades Pervelle you have no idea what you have just done!" I took a step back, shocked at Snape's sudden outburst. Sirius laughed.

"Oh, I think he does, were you a spy? I bet you've been behind Dumbledore all this time? How could you betray your Lord?" Sirius asked mockingly. Snape growled, getting out his wand.

"Se-"

What ever he was about to say, nobody knew. But what I did know, was this was the start of it all. The start that could change everything. Sirius had always been braver than me, but he is a Gryffindor, why was he siding... Actually, I don't even need to ask. Hades was quick, getting his wand from his jean pockets (I need to talk to him about getting a wand holster) and pointed it straight at Snape's neck, as he said,

"Protego! Expalliarmus!" In a rush, smiling slightly as he held Snapes wand.

"Well," Hades said, offering Snape to leave. "Oh, you want you wand! Hm, before you go, Crucio!"

My eyes widened, I glanced at Sirius, who was smirking at Snape. I glanced towards Lucius, Bella and Cissy - who had their mouths open from shock. James was very pale, but seemed to be taking it okay. The one person who seemed to not like what was happening, was Remus. Which was quite surprising as he turned red from anger.

"Hades! No, stop that!" Remus shouted. I swear he hated Snape, unless... Snape was his mate? Raising an eyebrow, Hades lifted the spell as Remus ran to Snape, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Snape tried to limp off the scene, but didn't get very far when he spoke,

"Mudblood!" Snape hissed.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius shouted, freezing Snape on the spot, Remus looked completely pissed off, where as Sirius nodded with a satisfied smirk, looking at Hades for his approval. Hades blushed, grinning as he nodded. As he looked down to Snape, who was now on the floor, he said,

"Snape, you digged yourself into a deeper hole, go to your precious Dumbledore and see what he will do, Remus, what happened to hating Snape?"

Remus's eyes widened and a blushed formed on his cheeks. I was right. Hades threw Snape's wand back to Remus, who then clutched onto Snape and apparated out. Maybe Hades was the right leader for Slytherin, after all. And when the pair left, I stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well, there's no questioning you now, our King!"

Hades sighed but smirked as he held Sirius's hand.

"What do you have planned tomorrow, Sirius?"

"Uh, nothing, why?"

"Just, make sure to watch out for anything coming your way, James! A word?"

O-o-O

 **2, November 1977**

 **Sirius's POV**

"Sirius! Sirius!"

Frowning, I woke up with a start. That sounded like James calling, I quickly got out and dressed, not bothering with my hair, before walking down the stairs.

"James, what time is it?"

"Oh, that's not important! I've found something, you know! Another secret passage!" My eyes widened,

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Here, take these!" He said, handing me a pile of Quidditch robes. "And get to the Seventh floor! Then, think about Firewhiskey!" James said in a rush, pushing me out of the room. What the heck?

Twenty minutes later... 'I'm hungry'.

"Seventh floor, why on Earth would they make me walk up all those stairs?" I mumbled grudgingly.

And why do I need to think about Firewhiskey?

"SURPRISE!"

O-o-O

 **Hades POV**

Hades giggled when he saw Sirius's face, he heard the sound of a camera clicking, it turned out Lily thought it was a priceless moment too.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, dumbly. I grinned at Regulus, who rolled his eyes as he smirked back. Only Sirius would forget about his own birthday!

"Why it's your birthday of course!" James said coming out from behind him, slamming an egg in Sirius's hair. I raised an eyebrow at James as he shrugged.

"It's a Marauder's tradition to prank the birthday boy, isn't it Padfoot?" Sirius gasped and grinned widely.

"It's my birthday! Prongs I'm seventeen!" James rolled his eyes as Lucius scoffed.

"Congratulations, prat! Now, open your presents!"

They all sat in a circle, 'they' being Regulus, James, Lily, Lucius, Narcissa, LeStrange and Rosier. Bellatrix didn't want to come and Remus was still in a fight about what happened yesterday. Hades decided to reveal the Room of Requirements for the group, as they wanted to be somewhere private, while still being able to have a good time.

Sirius was to his left, Regulus sat to his right and James was next to Sirius, while Lily was next to James. LeStrange and Rosier were next to Regulus, Narcissa and Lucius sat directly opposite me, between LeStrange and James.

The first present Sirius opened was from James, it was the latest broom and there was a replica of a snitch. It must've meant a lot to Sirius as he burst out crying and hugged James tightly for about two minutes until Lily coughed to bring back their attention. Rosier and LeStrange got Sirius a joint birthday present, which was a discount card for the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley. Lily got him a Transfiguration book, which was one of Sirius's favorite subject. Regulus got his brother a book called 'The Tale of the Three Brother's' which Hades had never seen or heard of before. Lucius and Narcissa gave Sirius a random book from their library, something about the Dark Arts but Hades didn't quite see what it was. When it finally came to Hades turn, he was quite excited. He gave him a silver necklace with a stag as it's pendant, the necklace also had protective spells so Sirius could be defending from compulsions and a little from Occulemency. As Hades explained this Sirius dropped the box and hugged Hades tightly, murmering a 'thank you' in his ear that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight.

"You're welcome, Siri," Hades whispered back after recovering from his shock.

"Right! Everyone, I assume you all know how to play Truth or Dare?" Hades asked with a smirk. Rosier scoffed, sitting up straighter.

"Of course we know, we aren't stupid! To make things more interesting, we take a shot of Firewhiskey every time it's our turn," He grinned, Hades nodded, amused.

"Brilliant, seen as it's your idea, you go first," Hades smirked at Rosier's wide eyes. Two bottles of Firewhiskey appeared by his side and several shot glasses also appeared in the circle. Rosier rolled his eyes as he opened the bottle, filled the glass right up to the top and drank with out another word.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Sirius grinned as he took the first voluntary shot, just for the sake of drinking.

"Dare!" Rosier said after a minute. Hades smirked as he said,

"Give the person to your right a Hickey,"

The room was so silent you couldn't even hear a pin drop. Rosier flushed bright red as he looked to LeStrange, who was biting his lip nervously. Regulus chuckled, the first to break the silence.

"You really went out there, huh?" Hades grinned and rolled his eyes.

"It's Truth or Dare, we aren't children, did you expect me to ask him to shout inappropriate comments waking up the whole castle, while naked?" Hades retorted in a deadpanned voice. Rosier's eyes widened even more.

"Could we not, er- have some privacy?" Sirius laughed gleefully.

"Is the great Evan Rosier stuttering? This is too good to be true, Haz, am I in a dream?" Hades shook his head and turned to the pair, giving Rosier a knowing look which he saw relaxed him slightly.

"Go on, don't take too long, we have pranks to do after this," Hades warned as they leaped up, Rosier grabbing LeStrange's hand as they went towards the back of the room. Sirius was still smiling,

"What pranks, Haz?"

"Ah, that will spoil the surprise, won't it?"

After ten minutes, Rosier and LeStrange came back to the group, their hair looked messier than before, LeStrange was bright red and seemed out of breath while Rosier had a huge grin on his face, also blushing as they sat down. Hades smirked and looked to Sirius,

"I think you, owe me five galleons, but, because it's your birthday, I'm going to ask for two gallons," Sirius gasped dramatically.

"Uh! How dare you Hazzy-" Hades eyes narrowed as the group burst out laughing. Sirius bit his lip, also trying not to laugh as Hades spoke,

"Never, ever, call me that again!"

"Hades, Truth or Dare?" Rosier asked quickly. Hades eyes widened in shock.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I can? Go on, take a shot, Hazzy dearest!" Rosier said cheekily, Hades glared but didn't comment as he took a shot, it wasn't as strong as the drink he had yesterday, but if he had four more it would definitely take a toll on him.

"Truth," Hades replied after a minute but regretted it almost instantly as he saw the evil smirk plastered on Rosier's face.

"Out of everybody in this room, who would you fuck senseless?"

Hades choked on his own spit. Regulus sighed in annoyance,

"Well that was a waste of a truth, Rosier! Everyone knows the answer here!"

"Yes, but we haven't heard it from them have we? I'm just digging for the gossip," Rosier said. Hades bit his lip and looked at Sirius, who was staring at the floor intently, not making eye contact with anyone. Hades sighed as he said so quietly that no one could hear,

"Sirius,"

"What was that?" Rosier asked, resulting in a deathly glare from Hades,

"Sirius!" He snapped angrily, covering his mouth afterwards at the look on his friends faces. Hades refused to look at them or even speak, so Regulus asked LeStrange, who spoke confidently,

"Dare!"

"Alright, you have to do whatever the person on your... left tells you to for two rounds!" Regulus finished, excitedly. Lucius raised his eyebrows, unsure.

"Just sit there for the moment," Lucius spoke, LeStrange nodded as he asked Sirius, who looked up and grinned as he took another shot,

"Truth!"

"Would you ever have sex with any of the Professor's?" He asked and Sirius's eyes widened in shock and Hades felt extremely uncomfortable. Sirius then sighed dramatically, placing an arm over Hades, who looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"I would never, the only person I'm going to have sex with from now on, is Hades!" He said proudly, the group whistled and cheered, laughing as Hades burried his head into his hands. _What had the world come to?_ Hades thought as he took another shot of Firewhiskey, not even caring that it wasn't his turn.

And it was only seven forty five in the morning. They had a very, very long day ahead. And it had only just got started.

O-o-O

"Okay, no, nope! I'm never drinking again!" Sirius spoke for all of them as they started to wake up, Hades checked the time and swore.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I don't want to be late for..." Hades thought for a moment. It was a Monday...

"Shit! Acient Runes!" He exclaimed, grabbing Lily's wrist as she started stiring, she was the only one in his class and they had to get there otheriwise they would be fifteen minutes late.

Yesterday Hades felt like the group had gotten a lot closer, after they played truth or dare, they decided to team of and play as many pranks as they could, without getting caught by the teachers. Only Lucius got caught trying to dye Dumbledore's hair pink. They had spent the evening dancing and listening to music, drinking some more. They didn't get to sleep til about midnight, so waking up realising it was a school day, Hades didn't even realise they weren't in uniform.

"Hades! I'm Head Girl, if they realise what-" She was interrupted by a hand over her mouth as they continued to run to their class. Getting curious looks from the rest of the school.

"No one will know, they don't have any evidence!" Hades breathed, as they barged into their classroom. The Professor raised an eyebrow, as they saw a Weasley and Bones being the only ones there. It wasn't a popular subject at these times.

"Sorry we are late, Professor!" Lily exclaimed, taking her seat as Hades tried not to laugh at the teacher's face.

"I'll let it pass, for now, Miss Evans, Mr Pervelle, now, as I was saying..."

 **A/N- Whoo 3k words for the chapter, now I might have a little party... or sleep lol. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
